The Tudor Sisters
by 2wishful-thinkers
Summary: Ok this may sound like some mary-sue story but it really isn't anything like that! Anyways it's about two sisters, twins, who some how find themselves in yugioh world on their own adventure in Battle City. full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Helloo everyone, okay this started out as 'Sister Dietys' but we totally revised it and reposted this. We hope you all like this and if you don't, don't review bad reviews it's our first story post ever! And those that like it plz post your review. Thx lots,

The 2wishfulthinkers, Maire and Mckinsey!

**The Tudor Sisters**

**Summary:** It starts off with two twin sisters that are completely _not_ the stereo typical finish each other sentences; instead they are very opposite in every way. Don't let that make you think they don't love each other they just don't get along most of the time. One is named Mary while the other is Elizabeth or 'Liz' for short. Anyways they're from divorced parents so they live on two very different continents Mary's from New Zealand and Liz lives in Miami. It starts off on the early morning of their birthday packed and ready for their flight that will take them to New Zealand…

And so on to the chapter!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONE**

"I'm so _tired_, Mary, why do they have flights this frickin' early?" Elizabeth whined as she held back yet another yawn as she dragged her last suitcase into the living room. There her twin sister sat waiting for her to get ready, finally. Now don't get confused they may be twins but they are _nothing_ alike both in appearance and personality. Mary, herself, was quiet tall pushing 5'7" pail skinned but very lean figure with ebony black hair just above her shoulders and snowy blue eyes that were framed by her glasses. While Elizabeth is only 5'5", on a good day, but has nice sun-kissed tanned skin on a curvy figure with sunny blonde pixie-cut hair that brightened her sky blue eyes more than they already was.

"Because, Liz, it's a called a Redeye Flight and we have a connecting flight in Philadelphia and we need to be there before it takes off." Mary explained calmly with a roll of her eyes as she heard her sister sigh dramatically from behind her. "Oh, come on it's not going to be that bad! It's what you asked for our 17th birthday. That I'd stay here for a few weeks then you'd come with me for a few weeks that's our deal. Redeye flights and all." Mary stood up as she went to Liz's side as her sister pouted being, well, her over dramatic self.

"But it's not even light out I usually don't do things so _early_." Elizabeth explained to her sister like it was the most logical thing in the world. Her sister just rolled her eyes once again at her sister and her antics as she continued out into the small hallway grabbing her red leather trench-coat from the coat rack and throwing her sisters coat at her. Even for how early it was it seemed Liz put her outfit together nicely, though nothing Mary would ever wear. Liz was wearing her white button down shirt with a dark pink vest over it, dark blue washed designer jeans, black heels on her feet and her coat was a powder blue pea-coat. While Mary, herself, wore white skinny jeans with a red belt, black army boots, a white long sleeved shirt with a black corset over it and her favorite pooka shell necklace.

"Well, deal with it." Mary said as Liz shot her a look but shrugged her coat on anyways.

"I'll go but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Liz shot back as the two walked to the doorway. Mary grabbed the car keys and Liz dragging her suitcases behind her.

"Come on I'm driving or your walking." Mary said as she continued her walk as her sister rushed to catch up. Just out the door on the driveway was a car parked in the dim light of the driveway. The car was a new cobalt model that was black with a purple racing stripe on the hood of the car to the bumper. Mary just smirked at Liz as she got in and she got in starting up the car heading to the Miami Airport. The roads seemed empty except for a few cars that were out and about.

"I know we've never had that 'twin telepathy' thing but right now I'm kind of getting something right now." Mary tried to get some reaction out of her sister but not getting much.

"I know I just don't do much airplanes… or heights." Liz replied as she watch out the window as the streets came and went it seemed they were getting close to their destination.

"You would know if you actually traveled a bit and not stayed on the beaches you would be less annoying. Be happy I haven't kicking you out of the car yet." Mary said laughing a bit at her sisters' farcical expression as she turned looking at her and sticking her tongue out at her before she looked at the road, the light turning green. Mary continues to drive but begins to hear murmurs in her head and stops at the last light before the Airport entrance looking at her sister their farcical expression matching as Mary slowed down.

"Do you hear that, Mary?" Liz asked as she looked back at Mary lavender eyes dimming slightly as they always did when she was confused about something or worried. The murmurs turned to words, the word were in some other language but they somehow understood the words that were playing in their head. They sounded just like their voices as it said these words:

"_We let ourselves be reborn and now the time has arrived… On our coming of age gives ourselves the magic to return home, to our pharaoh to our loves…by the power we hold within let the portal be open so we can take our leave!" _Just as the words stopped a flash of light made Mary brake quickly as they both coved their eyes, once the light faded they uncovered their face and they were looking at a museum that was beside the car.

"Oh my God… I don't think we're in Florida anymore Toto…" Liz commented as she looked up at the tall white building that was brightly illuminated in the dark night. Her sister just laughed nervously and in absolute shock, "… Toto? ..."

As the two sat in silent shock they watched as a flashy limo drove slowly past them towards what seemed to be the main road. In the back a shadowy figure with cold blue eyes watching them curiously before the limo disappeared entirely around the corner.

Liz looked at her sister in great concern she saw in the corner of her eye another figure at the building's entrance. She turned her head to look and saw a young woman, just older than them, wearing a long white Egyptian styled dress and brown sandals on her feet with only an Egyptian eye of gold around her neck as jewelry. Even from the car her eyes looked penetrating as they gazed all knowingly down at the two before she turned around and started back into the museum only glancing back once over her as if to say, _'Are you coming?'_.

"Ok, who was that?" Liz asked as she glanced at her sister who had seen the woman too. Mary just had her eyebrow raised in great curiosity.

"I don't know but I think we should follow her." Mary said as she started to unbuckle her seatbelt. Liz just stared at her as if she had died her hair bright blonde. "Are you crazy?" Liz hissed as she tried to use the auto lock button on her side to keep her sister inside the car. "What if she's some crazy? And she wants us to follow her to our _deaths_!" Liz said great concerned on the verge of hysteria. Then again that's Liz for you.

Mary just rolls her eyes at her frightened sister as she unlocked her side of the car again and got out saying, "You're just being paranoid, come on." She called as she turned off the car and slammed the door as started walking up to the stairs that led to the museum.

"Oh nutter-butter!" Liz cursed as she quickly rushed to get out and follow her sister up the stairs to the mysterious lady who was waiting for them just inside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLZ review with some nice comments and helpful hints of anything we can do better.**

**Thank you ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** Ok off to chapter 2 land! Yay, it took us forever to get this one together for you all to read. So please read review, but be really nice it's our first story post! Thank you all!

Love 2wishfulthinkers a.k.a Maire and Mckinsey!

On with the chapter : D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TWO**

"Come on Liz, hurry up!" Mary called over her shoulder as she walked up the last few steps to the entrance.

"Well _sorry_ but stiletto heels and a lot of stone steps don't seem to mix well!" Elizabeth hissed back as she slightly stumbled over the last step behind her sister. Mary just rolled her eyes as she continued towards the big entrance doors.

The building itself looked open with all of its lights on even if it was dark and silent surrounding the building. Mary looked at the sign above the doors that read the name of the place. "Hmm, Domino Museum, wonder if that's the name if this place…" Mary said to herself as she and Liz looked through the glass doors to see the mysterious woman was waiting just inside for them.

"Ok, we came, we saw, let's go." Liz said as she started to turn back but her sister grabbed her by the back of her collar and started dragging her inside.

"Come on you chicken!" Mary said as she pulled Liz inside behind her.

"I'm a chick not a chicken!" Liz hissed back to her as she was being dragged by her sister.

The place was _huge_, a big open area, with artifacts and documentary organized artistically around the room and into other hallways that led to other rooms. The only sound was that of the two girl's shoes as they walked across the polished tiled floor. And there in the middle of the room stood elegantly was the mysterious woman. She was very ominous in the way she stood as still as a statue, an Egyptian statue, with what she was wearing especially her gold necklace that had an eye on it like that of Ra or one similar to it. But what was really strange was that the necklace looked like it had winked at them in the bright lighting of the room.

"I've been expecting you two," she said to the two girls making them edge a little closer together in slight unsure of her.

"Expecting us in a good way or crazy killer way?" Liz asked unintentional from her fright as Mary just elbowed her to shut up.

The woman just smiled at them as she spoke softly again, "I've had known of your coming for some time now…" her hand went up to her necklace as she tried to explain to the confused girls. "My Millennium Necklace showed me of your coming and its importance to what is to come."

Mary and Liz just looked at each other then back at the woman like she had grown another head. "Huh?"

"I am Ishizu," she introduced herself then turned around walking towards one of the back areas of the museum. "And I have something to show you…"

Liz looked really unsure at her sister who looked a little more curious as Liz was being cautious of the situation. But Mary just took her hand and started to follow Ishizu into the bowels of the museum.

"Over five thousand years ago the Millennium items were made to protect Egypt from the dangers of the world. Nine were made and I carry one of them, the Millennium Necklace." Ishizu explained as she led them farther and farther into the back of the place. "And with this great power they could control the dark shadows into a game you would know them best as Duel Monsters…" She led the two into a back **'employee's only'** area and into the darkest room in the place. As she explained the importance of the items neither sister noticed the sudden shadowy figure that was following the small group silently down into the bowels of the museum.

"But what does this have to do with us?" Mary asked her as she walked into the room Liz cautiously behind her. Just as she asked this the lights were turned on and right in front of them was a huge tablet filled with Egyptian hieroglyphics and a depiction of some kind of altercation between what looked like a pharaoh and some aristocrat dueling with real monsters right above them one looking like the Dark Magician and the other looked like a dragon, the Blue-Eyes white dragon maybe. And above all that was what looked like three important creatures surrounding an upside down pyramid with a similar eye to the one around Ishizu's neck. Both girls just gaped at the old tablet in absolute shock as Ishizu continued, "Sometime after the creation of the items, darkness fell over Egypt. And the Pharaoh, to protect his people, had to lock away the magic of the Shadow Games and the Items but at a great price to himself."

"But still what has that have to do with us?" Liz questioned quietly to Ishizu who just turned to looked behind the two girls. They both slowly turned to see that someone had followed them and was right behind them. Liz was so surprised that she practically jumped three feet in the air and into Mary's arms. Mary surprised herself and almost dropped Liz but after he shock wore off Mary did drop Liz to the ground. The man seemed very amused at the two before he properly spoke to them.

"Good evening…" He spoke deeply but had this mysterious if not a little whimsically to the two as they looked him over. He stood tall, taller than even Mary, with a dark crisp tan and deep grey eyes but what was the strangest about him was the clothes he wore. Old and worn white robes, sandals on his feet and a turban on his head. He was really imposing on the two, especially Liz. While Mary seemed entranced by his eyes for some reason, but once he looked away from Mary to Liz it seemed to affect her the same way as if he was looking into their mind by merely glancing into their eyes.

"I am Shadi, keeper of the Millennium items until rightful owners are chosen. I am here to test if you both are rightful owners of two items." He spoke softly to the two as if they were young children. However the two just looked up at him even more confused than before as he and Ishizue pointed to yet another tablet that was just next to them. It was considerably smaller than the Pharaoh tablet but also had a depiction of the duel monsters on it but not in a duel. It seemed that it was of two women in priestess garb with their headdresses but what was shocking was these priestesses looked like _them_. And it seemed that the two priestesses were watching over the creatures as well as a both wearing matching bracelets on opposite wrists.

"Egyptians believed that they will reincarnate themselves if it is ever needed of them to do so to help their pharaoh. These are yours; you were the High Priestesses of Egypt. Both of your duty was to watch over the Millennium Bracelets, which are powerful magic, magic that is a part of the nine Millennium Items. You watched over the monsters trying to understand them better for the Pharaoh and the Sacred Guardians to control and care for them better." Ishizu said as she held her hand out to the tablet to emphasize the statement.

"That's kind of Twilight Zone creepy…" Liz commented as she and her sister gazed at the unbelievable tablet. All Mary could do was nod in agreement with her sister as her eyes were glued to the tablet.

"If you do not believe me then you'll believe in the power of my necklace." Ishizu said as her necklace gave off a supernatural glow at the two blinding them for a second before regaining their sight. But they weren't where they were before, now they were floating like ghosts above a beautifully architecture palace throne room. On one side the Pharaoh sat in shadow as well as his council that stood on either side of him waiting was the doors were opened wide letting in two figures, two _very_ familiar figures. It was them, but strangely not.

The one that looked like Mary was on the left; she looked more aloof and stoic. She had black hair like silk that went down to her lower back. Her eyes a snowy blue color that matched her expressionless face, the traditional Egyptian makeup that emphasized the color of her skin. Her traditional dress was also complimented her sun kissed skin with an off color white dress that had gold and jewels that showed the high social status distinctively. She also had gold arm bracelets and circlets on her head and a gold, onyx stone jeweled collar compared to the one walking beside her who looked exactly like Liz, she gave off more of an essence of confident and wisdom compared to the other as they both kneeled before the pharaoh.

Liz's hair was lighter more of a honey brown and was very long almost to her butt and was thick with a distinct wave to it. Her eyes were still purple in color outlined in the traditional Egyptian makeup that complimented her dark bronze tanned skin. Her traditional Egyptian dress was also lavished in bright whites and gold's showing off her high social status distinctively. She also had gold bracelets and circlets on her arms and a yellow gold and pearl jeweled collar around her neck that distinctively to show her status in Egypt too.

The Pharaoh and his council seemed please of their entrance and the Pharaoh spoke welcomingly. But the two could not hear what he had said since the bright light flashed before them again and they were back in the museum with Ishizu and Shadi beside them.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked as the two slightly gasped for breath from the experience. The two only looked at each other for a second before nodding to her that they believed her. It was the only explanation for why they were there because they were meant to be here for some reason and that reason seemed to be tied with their past selves… as crazy as that sound.

"It's just so… surreal." Liz commented in slight awe as Mary nodded in agreement with her. Ishizu seemed to understand this and smiled assuring the two girls.

"That's understandable for someone who's just traveled through dimensional barriers. Here Shadi will test you." Ishizu said warmly as she turned to Shadi. He stepped forward silently as he handed them, from seemingly nowhere, two bracelets both made of thick gold that would cover their entire wrists and had an Egyptian eye on the front of it. However the difference in the two was the color of the eye, one seemed to be made out of black onyx while the other a pearly white.

"These are the Millennium Bracelets, they will test each of you," he spoke as he handed the onyx one to Mary and the pearl one to Liz. Once they were fully enclosed on their respected wrists, Mary's left and Liz's right, a seemingly bright glowing started to come from the items becoming so bright it was blinding. Both girls cringed in slight pain and an over whelming sense of power, to the girls it felt like a century but it lasted only a few moments. Both were breathing heavily once the light was gone but the gold bracelets were glittering brightly seemingly attached to their wrists now. Ishizue and Shadi seemed content with what had happened as the girls continued to look at the jewelry in silent awe.

"It seems that you were right Ishizue…" Shadi spoke calmly before making a quiet exit strangely disappearing out of thin air almost like a ghost. Ishizue barely glanced as Shadi left, watching the girls entently.

"I congratulate you two for passing the test…" she spoke softly to the two a small smile gracing her lips as she hands over some items to the two. "These are for you." In her hand was two items to them; a key and a paper with what seemed like directions on it.

"What are these?" Mary asked as she held up the key curiously as her sister looked at the folded piece of paper.

"That is a key to a small fully furnished apartment I have found for the two of you to stay in while you're here." Ishizu explained as the two gasped at her shocked again. "I've known of your coming for sometime…" she answered their silence simply. The two didn't try to argue with her as she led them back to the enterance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Longest chapter ever right?  
anyways, again review (with love lol) and again thanks for reading!**


End file.
